mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Currency/DoF
The game My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire is the prequel of the original My Singing Monsters. Its gameplay is different not only by the fact about feeding monsters with their personal requests, but also through the fact that monsters do not generate coins (in Continent only that is) – a big difference to the original game. Such difference also makes it more difficult to generate coins, the primary currency. Coins Coins are the primary currency in the game. Throughout the game, coins can be used for the following: * Purchasing single-element monsters * Buy Decorations * Buy Structures * Purchase/Delist items from the Market * Teleporting monsters *As part of upgrading Structures Obtaining Coins Coins are harder to produce in Dawn of Fire because monsters no longer produce coins through time passing. Instead, monsters have to be given what they request to be given a reward of coins. The reward is greater with a more elementally complex monster, more higher-leveled monster or with more higher-level types of products requested. Fortunately, all product generation or manufacturing from Structures are free, although time is needed to do such processes. However, as of Version 1.8.0, monsters in the Outer Islands can generate coins, ranging from 50-600, depending on monster species and Outer Island of origin. The only exception is that only one of each species type can generate coins; duplicate monster species cannot generate coins. Diamonds Diamonds are the secondary currency in the game. Throughout the game, diamonds can be used for the following: * Purchase monsters with more than one element *Speeding up processes (Structures, New Order, Wondermine, etc.) *Buying upgrades that require materials that the player does not own. *Fulfilling orders that the player does not have the items for. *Buying additional slots to structures or the Market *Buying additional Structures (with the exception of the Fruit Tree, in which a second can be bought with coins) *Buying additional Cosmic Dice rolls In general, diamonds are worth a lot less than they were in the original game, having an exact ratio of 4 for every 1 in the original game. Because of this, speed up are now 1 for every 15 minutes, rather than 1 for every hour. Obtaining Diamonds One way to earn diamonds inside the game is to send a monster to the Wondermine. Unfortunately, it has a very small chance of getting a diamond. Diamonds are also awarded for completing Goals and Achievements. One can also purchase diamonds with real money, or receive them in exchange for completing offers from Tapjoy. Diamonds can also be earned occasionally from removing obstacles or from the Diamond Extractor, which costs coins to process. Another way is to earn diamonds is by gaining the grand prize for completing all 9 Skyship orders on time. The last way is to earn it as a prize from the Daily Login Game, with similar concept as the Scratch Ticket of the original game but different mechanics. Crystals Prior to Version 1.8.0, Crystals were used in the game as currency to pay for clearing Obstacles; now clearing obstacles costs coins. Polished and Carved versions of the crystals are used to pay for upgrading the Vault and the Castle, with the exception of Levels 2 and 3 which cost normal Vegidan Crystals. As of Version 1.8.0, Crystals are also used to upgrade the speed of processes of Structures. Upgrading also requires coins and a random number of raw or refined crystals (Polished or Carved). Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Game Mechanics (Dawn of Fire)